baolynn_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Caprikin
IRL Caprikin is the Baolynnian joint term for Greek fauns and Roman satyrs. They're both humans, but goats from the waist down. A fawn is a baby deer. I know that both sheep and goats have thin philtrums, there are some wooly goat breeds, some furry sheep breeds, and that's all fine and dandy, but I need some consistency with fauns and satyrs, okay? In Baolynn The name caprikin comes from the subfamily Caprinae, which sheep and goats are both a part of. Baolynnian fauns are half sheep, while satyrs are half goat. ] Lighter skin is more common among fauns, while darker skin is more common among satyrs, although both may have pale to dark skin tones. They both have blonde, brown, black, and ginger hair colors; and light blue, dark blue, brown, gold, and green eye colors. Fauns have a thin philtrum, while satyrs' philtrums are wide, like humans. Fauns also have wooly legs and downward tails, while satyrs are fur with upright tails. Their ears are either one of three styles; like the picture (curved and coned), more goat/sheep-like, or lopped. Male fauns generally have difficulty growing facial hair, so only older fauns tend to have curly beards. Male satyrs generally have facial hair as easily as acne and the older satyrs beards start off a human-like hair then turn a goat-like fur as it gets longer. Either sex may have horns, although male fauns/satyrs tend to have larger horns. Female satyrs/fauns have noticeable and occasionally thick body hair, much like the males, especially their arms and faces. Not so much backs and chests. Hair is seen as a sign of maturity and is praised. Neither fauns nor satyrs have upper front teeth. Just saying. Stereotypes Fauns are shy and timid, preferring to hang out in groups. Satyrs are independent, wanderlustful, and brash. Notable Examples * Angie Lexan (satyr) * Harrison Ottman (faun) History & Culture Origins Caprikin, whether specifically a faun or a satyr, are believed to be related to ourthraji and humans as a result of peculiar crossbreeding. Their homeland is Galiral and their mother tongue was once Chèbesc but is now Noktabian. They're known to be able to successfully interbreed with humans, elves, and dwarves. They cannot with umbraeths nor goat/sheep ourthraji. Age Caprikin come of age at twenty-two and have an average lifespan of forty-five. To convert a human age to a real age, you multiply it by 1.6, then round. Visa versa, but divide. Roughly, it's about two human year for every one real year. Here's some example ages: Social It's not surprising that caprikin are a spiritual people, as both of their deities are demiurge primordials: Amercer and Baolynn herself. Both are fauns, father and daughter. The former is the deity of nothingness, while the latter is the deity of creation. Many races accept caprikin into their communities, although fauns are accepted over satyrs. Fauns are considered to be prone to understanding, agreeableness, and keep to themselves. Satyrs, mostly juveniles, are considered to be prone to mischief, trespassing, and loudness. Identity Acceptance of varied sexuality is high. Acceptance of varied gender is mild due to their horns being symbols of power and status. Despite this, they do recognize three genders due to their close relations to umbraeths. The third gender is akin to nonbinary and is called ''letyji''. Fauns and satyrs tend to keep to themselves when it comes to relationships and marriages, although intermingling isn't unheard of. Fatyrs are the offspring of male fauns and female satyrs. Likewise, sauns are the offspring of male satyrs and female fauns. Both are infertile, as are most other halfbloods. Marriage itself was seen as a way to spirituality bind two lovers. Caprikin society recognizes polygamy on a dating level, but condemns triads from marrying. Afflictions/Abilities Shapeshifting is forbidden, as it's seen as selfish thievery. Therianthropy is seen as what it actually is; spirit corruption. It's looked down upon with pity, not hate. Undead are feared and treated like lost dogs with rabies. Caprikin have a unique ability to be incredibly agile and have ease balancing themselves, which makes them good rangers. Despite this, many become shabeings or mages due to many having a knack for terramancy. Misc ... Trivia * Ewe and jenny/nanny, ram and billy, lamb and kid. Female, male, and offspring names for sheep and goats. Does and bucks are also used. * A geep is the offspring of a sheep and a goat. Although both creatures seem similar and can be successfully mated, they belong to different genera in the subfamily Caprinae. Goats have sixty chromosomes, while sheep have fifty-four. A hybrid is an animal with parents of two different species and one set of DNA like normal. They also tend to be infertile and have a varied chromosomal count. A chimera is an animal with two different sets of DNA, as they form when two embryos merge via naturally or lab intervention, then grow into one being. Some geep are hybrids, but most are chimeras. * This is why I refuse to make female caprikin hairless. Hirsutism is only a concern when it's an indication of larger health problems. * What is this bullshit about fauns being half deer? Is there mythology that I'm missing? I mean, seriously. A faun is simply the Roman equivalent of a satyr. Do your damn research.